The Avengers Emails
by Luvlaloki.xx
Summary: Emails sent between the Avengers and friends. Clint/Natasha and Tony/Loki. Some emails are fluffy and some are just pure weird. It's my first fanfic so enjoy! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Avengers Emails**

**Just to let you know this is my first attempt at a fanfic so go easy on me, haha. R/R?xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

**Chapter One.**

**From: ironmanisawesome **

**To: hulksmash , srogers1942 .uk, robinhood , nat3 .uk , mjolnirrules **

Tony: Hey guys! Wassup, wanna come round ma mansion to partaay! :)

Bruce: ...

Clint: R u drunk?

Tony: No… )

Natasha: Tony, go to bed you are obviously drunk. Nat3

Tony: I swear to drunk, I am not God –hiccup-

Natasha: Yeah, of course you're not drunk. Nat3

Steve: Bruce, are you still here?

Bruce: Yeah, sucks to be me.

Thor: HELLO MAN OF IRON. I WOULD BE SO GRACIOUS TO ACCEPT YOUR OFFER OF "PARTAAYING" WITH YOU.

Tony: Woop woop! I love you Thor ;)

Thor: LOL. MAY I BRING MY BROTHER LOKI WITH ME, SON OF STARK?

Clint: No! No no no, Tony, no!

Tony: Of course you can Goldielocks, the more the merrier

Bruce: Oh no.

Clint: Help me...pls

**lokid has joined the conversation.**

Loki: Hello puny mortals.

Tony: Heey Loki, I love u and ur brother soooo much

Loki: He is NOT my brother!

Natasha: Oh God, not this again. Leave him alone Tony. Nat3

Thor: COME ON LOKI OF COURSE WE ARE BROTHERS WE WERE RAISED TOGETHER.

Loki: Not.

Thor: ARE.

Loki: Not.

Clint: Stop it u 2. U r giving me + Nat a headache! Grrr.

Natasha: Clint!

Tony: O.o U r in sooo much trouble Legolas!

Clint: Stop calling me that!

Clint: Nat?

Clint: Nat?

Bruce: Awkward...

Clint: C'mon Nat I didn't mean to tell them about us hooking up!

Thor: WHAT DOES THIS "HOOKING UP" MEAN?

Tony: Clint and Natasha are having sex ;D

Steve: Ewww.

Tony: Ooh! We can call them Clintasha ! It will be so cutee

Bruce: Tony, I wouldn't if I were you.

Tony: Ya know Steve, just cos ur still a virgin doesn't mean the rest of us can't "fondue" as you like to put it

Steve: Really, Tony? That is gross.

Bruce: ...

Loki: ehehehehe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for such a positive response to my first chapter. If you have any ideas for a chapter let me know and I'll write it and dedicate the chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**From: mjolnirrules**

** To: ironmanisawesome**

Thor: MAN OF IRON, MAY I ASK A FAVOUR OF YOU.

Tony: Yeah sure big guy, but first can u stop typing in caps it is soo annoying

Thor: OF COURSE.

Tony: ...

Thor: HOW DO I STOP IT ANTHONY?

Tony: First off, don't EVER call me Anthony again, it's Tony. And secondly, there is a button saying "Caps Lock" on it.

Thor: OKAY AN- TONY.

Tony: Press the button Thor...

Tony: So... what is the favour

* * *

Thor: My brother Loki, is new to Midgard and I was hoping you would be so kind as to aid him in discovering the ways of this realm

Thor: Please

Tony: Urghh fine Shakespeare, but if he plays any of his silly pranks on me, the deal is off

Thor: Okay...

* * *

Thor: I wouldn't enter your sleeping chambers for a while than.

Tony: Y?

Thor: Because –

Tony: ASDFGHJKL; It's all GREEN! And he even stole my Ironman toothbrush! Grr!

Thor: Sorry?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avengers Emails**

**I know, I haven't updated in a while and for that I apologize dearly. I was having a lovely long weekend but it's over so here you go. R/R?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**From: agentcoulsonshield**

**To: srogers1942**

Phil: Hello Mr Rogers.

Steve: Hi Phil, got another mission for me?

Phil: Not exactly, no. More of a request, I suppose.

Steve: Okay, go ahead.

Phil: Just to let you know it's optional, you don't have to accept.

Steve: Good to know... I think.

Phil: Oh God, how do I say this? First it's wonderful to meet you officially, really great.

Steve: Officially?

Phil: Erm... yeah, I was there when you was unconscious from the whole 'I've been frozen for 70 years' stuff.

Phil: Anyways, I am your biggest fan like ever! And I was wondering whether you would sign these trading cards I have of Captain America.

Steve: Erm... sure.

Phil: Thanks so much, they took me years to collect. They're vintage did you know? Ya know, mint condition, well their a little frayed around the edges but yeah. Oh God, I'm going on a bit. Sorry Steve.

Steve: its fine, and Phil?

Phil: Yeah?!

Steve: Thank you.

Phil: For what?

Steve: For believing in me.

Steve: I think...

* * *

**What do you think? Btw, I hated the part when Phil died in the film so no, here is alive and well! Cos everyone loves Phil, right?xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Avengers Emails**

**Ikr? Two updates in one day! Just wanna apologize in advance this chapter is quite short but I thought it was classic so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.**

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

**From: Ironmanisawesome**

**To: hulksmash**

Tony: Bruce?

Bruce: Hi Tony, what's up?

Tony: Oh nothing...

Bruce: Okaay.

Tony: Bruce.

Tony: Bruce.

Tony: Bruce!

Tony: Bruce!

Tony: Bruce!

Tony: BRUCE

Tony: BRUCE!

Bruce: What are you doing Tony?

Tony: ... Nothing

Bruce: Are you trying to make me 'hulk out' by constantly saying my name?

Tony: No! Of course not...

Bruce: Whatever man.

Tony: Bruce?

Tony: Bruce?

Tony: Bruce.

Tony: Bruce!

Tony: Bruce!

Bruce: ASDFGHJKL; HULOK SMASGHDF!""!

Tony: Aaaah!

**Ironmanisawesome has left the chat.**

Bruce: Haha, got ya!

**Classic, but short, oh well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Avengers Emails**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.**

**From: Ironmanisawesome**

**To: srogers1942, hulksmash, nat3, robinhood, lokid**

Tony: Hey, you guys. If you were in a Zombie Apocalypse and the only items you had to survive were the first item on your right, the first item on your left and the last person you talked to, to help you, would you survive?

Natasha: I have my gun to my left, a pencil to my right and the last person I spoke to was Clint, so I'd obviously survive! Nat3

Bruce: Well, I'd be screwed if it wasn't for the Other Guy. To my left I have a piece of paper and to my right I have a stress ball. The last person I spoke with was the pizza delivery guy. So yeah, I'd be screwed.

Clint: Bruce, yeah, you would be screwed you're lucky you have the Hulk to help you out. I'd definitely survive as I spoke to Nat last and I have my bow and arrows to my right and on my left I have Thor's hammer. This is weird as he's in Asgard, but the hammer wouldn't be useful without Thor.

Natasha: Yeah, me and Clint would so survive! Nat3

Tony: No way would you two survive! I have my ironman suit, a knife and I last talked to Thor. So haha, I would obviously win!

Steve: I don't see how this is important? But okay, I have my shield on my right and on my left I have my sketchbook. The last person I spoke to was the lady at the counter of Starbucks. So I doubt I would survive.

Loki: There is no way you mortals would survive with those objects. I would survive with my sorcery alone, but I will participate in your silly game. On my left, I have a mirror and on my right I have a pillow. The last person I spoke to was Stark but none of those would be of use.

Clint: Steve, you have your superhuman strength, you'd be okay.

Tony: What do you mean, I'm not of use?

Loki: I mean you're not of use.

**Missppotts has joined the conversation.**

Pepper: All of you are so petty, none of you would win. In order to survive a Zombie Apocalypse you need stealth and the ability to blend in...

Pepper: Thinking on it, Tony you may survive due to your lack of sleep and ability to act like an actual zombie, so yeah.

Tony: So I win?!

Pepper: Yes Tony.

All: Oh God!

**Hope you liked the chapter. Also if you want to get in touch with me to chat or give me any ideas you might have you can speak to me on kik messenger. My username is Luvlalokixx. R/R?xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Avengers Emails**

**I am SOOOOO Sorry! I haven't updated in like a month or two! I've been so busy with Uni and stuff that I haven't had the time to update. So here I present to you Chapter Six, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.**

**Chapter Six**

**From: hulksmash**

**To: nat3, robinhood**

Bruce: Hello, you guys

Natasha: Hey Bruce, Wassup? Nat3

Clint: Hey Bruciee.

Bruce: Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could inquire about something?

Clint: Of co-

Natasha: Of course you can Bruce Nat3

Clint: Tasha? Why didn't you let me talk?xxx

Natasha: Because I saw no reason for you to speak when I could. Nat3

Clint: ...:P

Bruce: How long have you to... well you know...

Natasha: Been together? Nat3

Bruce: Yeah...

Clint: Well, we have been together for abo-

Natasha: Around three years, I think. Nat3

Clint: Nat! Let me finish!

Natasha: No. Nat3

Clint: Fine I love youuu xxxx

Bruce: Three years? That is so long, I am so happy for you

Natasha: I know Clint, I know. Yeah Bruce, it is, but it took me a long time to say yes. He was not really my type. But he is now Nat3

Bruce: Cool. Has he popped the question?

Natasha: Yes. Nat3

Clint: Yeah, I have.

Bruce: ...And?

Natasha: I declined, twice. Nat3

Clint: Third time lucky... eh?

Bruce: Oh, yes Clint maybe. Third is supposed to be a charm. When was the most recent?

Natasha: February 14, last year. Nat3

Bruce: Really Clint? Valentines Day... That's cheesy... even for you.

Clint: I know. And Nat? You know I love you...xxx

Natasha: Yes Clint. Nat3

Clint: Well um... Will you m-marry me?

**Boom! Welcome to the world of cliff hangers! I may let you know the answer next chapter, or I may keep you in suspense... Hehe I'm evil!**

**Reviews?xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Avengers Emails**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger I left you guys last time. Actually, I'm not. Cliffhangers are fun, Ehehe. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**From: robinhood**

**To: nat3**

Clint: So Natasha, what do you say?

Natasha: ... I honestly don't know what to say. I know you've asked me before, but the first time you were completely out-of-your-face drunk, and the second was Valentines Day for fucks sake.

Clint: Say yes, you know you want to...

Natasha: Clint...

Clint: Nat... It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

Natasha: Seriously? Bruno Mars?

Clint: What's wrong with him? I thought you liked him.

Natasha: ...

Clint: Alright. You know I said it's true, I can feel the love, can you feel it too? I can feel it all...

Natasha: Are you seriously going to keep singing until I answer?

Clint: No. I'm gonna keep singing until you say yes. J

Natasha: -_-

Clint: Come on Nat.

Clint: Please...

Natasha: I...I...

Clint: I know you love me, I know you care...

Natasha: Clint! Don't you dare torture me with Bieber!

Clint: Why not?! He's amazing.

Natasha: Ugh... I'd rather re-live Budapest than hear his lyrics.

Clint: Well, I'm gonna keep singing until you answer ;)

Natasha: Great.

Clint: My first love broke my heart for the first time, and I was like-

Natasha: STOP! I'll answer, just stop!

Clint: Go on then.

Natasha: I... I...

Clint: ...

Natasha: Yes, yes I will marry you Clint. Yes.

* * *

**Just want to apologize to the Justin Bieber fans out there. Personally, I don't like him, but if you do then **I'm sorry.

**Songs:**

**Marry you – Bruno Mars.**

**Feel the Love – Rudimental Feat John Newman.**

**Baby – Justin Bieber.**

**Rate and Review? :) Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Avengers Emails**

**Here's the next chapter. I realised that I hadn't done any Frostiron yet! So without further ado, here it is... :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**From: Ironmanisawesome**

**To: Lokidehehehe, srogers1942**

Tony: Hey!

Steve: Hi Tony.

Tony: Oops, sorry Cap. Didn't mean to add you. Sorryyy. I just wanted to speak to Loki.

Steve: Oh. Alright then, bye Tony.

Tony: So... What's up Rudolph?

Loki: Rudolph? What is this... this thing?

Tony: A red nosed reindeer for Santa Claus!

Loki: ... And he is?

Tony: OMG! HE IS LIKE THE MOST AMAZING GUY IN THE WORLD! Well, almost... I'm the most amazing. Obviously.

Loki: Okay... So how am I this Rudolph thing you speak of?

Tony: Your helmet. And your nose from the other day ;)

Loki: How dare you ";)" the Son of Laufey?!

Tony: How dare I? I'm Tony Stark biatch. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

Loki: ...

Tony: Boom! I'm _that _good!

Loki: Don't you remember when I threw you out of the window, Stark?

Tony: And don't you remember when the hulk smashed you into my floor? My floor was ruined! It had a Loki –shaped dent in it! I had to get a new floor!

Loki: Pooh! That was pathetic. Do you remember when I redecorated your sleeping chambers? It looked much better afterwards if I do say so myself...

Tony: It was freaking green!

Loki: Exactly.

Tony: ... Ooh! I got one! This will blow yours out of the water!

Loki: I do not know the meaning of this expression, but please, go on.

Tony: Remember when we made out on the roof?

Loki: I thought we promised not to mention that again!

Tony: No, we promised not to speak about it. We're emailing each other so :P.

Loki: I believe it's the same thing.

Tony: Whatever, Rock of Ages.

Loki: ... But since we're talking about it.

Tony: I have a confession.

Loki: As do I.

Tony: You can go first.

Loki: No, I insist you start.

Tony: No, seriously. You do it!

Loki: FOR ODIN'S SAKE MORTAL! JUST SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO SAY AND STOP WASTING MY TIME!

Tony: Alright! Don't get your panties in a twist.

Loki: ...

Tony: Well, um... What happened the other day. I... I liked it. A lot.

Loki: I enjoyed it also, I was wondering if... if we may do it again at some point in the near future?

Tony: Really? :D

Loki: Yes.

Tony: I'm coming over. Now.

**Ironmanisawesome has left the chat.**

Loki: Ehehehe.

**Lokidehehehe has left the chat.**

Steve: Eww! They fondued! Gross!

* * *

**So, whadda you think of le frostiron? And Steve knows! Oh my fangirl screams!**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Avengers Emails**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**From: srogers1940s**

**To: agentcoulsonshield**

Steve: Agent Coulson?

Phil: (OMG! Fangirl scream! Captain America is talking to me! Eeep! He's like right there, talking to me. Best moment of my life! Like ever!) Yes, Steve?

Steve: You do realise I can read inside the brackets, don't you?

Phil: No...

Phil: Sorry...

Steve: It's alright. I think.

Phil: Um... so how are you?

Steve: Actually, I'm good thanks, just a bit concerned. Yourself?

Phil: (EEEP!) Great, thank you. Sitting here, with my signed trading cards :)

Steve: Okay...

Phil: ...Why are you concerned?

Steve: It's about Tony.

Phil: Is it compulsory for me to know this?

Steve: No, but you're the only one I can talk to. Bruce is out doing sciencey things, Clint and Natasha are out on a date, Thor is in Asgard with Jane and I have no one else to tell.

Phil: Oh, alright than. (He came to me!)

Steve: Well, Tony he's been, um... fraternizing with the enemy.

Phil: Who? Loki?

Steve: Indeed.

Phil: Everyone knows this already.

Steve: Seriously? That they have been, well...

Phil: Yes, they are good friends Mr Rogers.

Steve: Please, call me Steve or Cap. I don't mind either way. And you're seriously okay with them doing this?

Phil: Sure Cap, Loki channels all of his mischief towards Tony now.

Steve: But it is weird.

Phil: How is friendship weird?

Steve: They're, well, fondueing. Each other.

Phil: WHAT?!

Steve: You said you knew!

Phil: That they were friends! Nothing more!

Steve: Oh. I overheard their conversation. It was... strange. And gross.

Phil: Hmm... Does anyone else know?

Steve: Nope. Just me. And now you.

Phil: (AWW! He told me first!) Alright then. They will tell us all in time, I'm sure.

Steve: Okay, thanks. And Agent Coulson?

Phil: Call me Phil, please.

Steve: Alright Phil?

Phil: Yes.

Steve: Writing in brackets that you are "fangirl screaming" is not helpful. And it is not professional. At all.

Phil: Sorry, it's just you're my hero. I believe in you, and I always have. Since the beginning of the war, to being present whilst you were unconscious, to now. I will always believe in you Steve.

Phil: Always.

* * *

**So what do you think of Steve and Phil bonding? And Phil's fangirl screams? R/R?**

**Also, if anyone out there wants to write a story but would like someone to Beta it for them, feel free to ask me, I would be honoured to. Your choice though :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Avengers Emails**

**Hey, sorry haven't updated recently, being having issues at home, but they're all better now **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts inside my head.**

**Chapter 10**

**From: agentcoulsonshield**

**To: srogers1940s , hulksmash , robinhood , nat3 , mjolnirrules**

Phil: Hello Misters Rogers, Banner, Barton, Odinson and of course Miss Romanoff.

Clint: Hey Phil

Natasha: Hi Phil.

Thor: Son of Coul! What a pleasure it is to speak to you through this magical item.

Bruce: You mean by email?

Thor: Yes! The thing you name "email".

Phil: Yes... Well, I believe we need to throw an intervention for Misters Stark and Laufeyson.

Steve: Are we telling them then?

Clint: Is it for their drinking issues? Cos they drink like a gallon of vodka a day.

Bruce: Not everyday. He doesn't drink when we are hanging out inside the lab.

Thor: What problem has my brother caused this time?

Phil: Yeah Steve, we're telling them.

Natasha: Telling us what exactly? -_-

Steve: Do you want to or shall I, Coulson?

Phil: Please, call me Phil, not Coulson.

Steve: Sorry, force of habit.

Clint: Aww, aren't they cute Nat?

Natasha: Not really.

Clint: But they are! :P

Natasha: Clint. No.

Clint: Fine... Sorry Nat.

Natasha: That's okay.

Phil: Okay... I'll tell them Steve.

Steve: Alright.

Thor: What do you need to say, friend?

Phil: I feel I should inform you of their relationship.

Bruce: Yes, they're friends. Good friends at that.

Steve: Bruce, they're more than that.

Bruce: So, best friends? :( What about us science bros?

Clint: It's Tony, he's still your science buddy.

Phil: Indeed, as Steve said they are more than friends.

Clint: O.o they're not... ya know are they?

Thor: What is meant by this Midgardian phrase "more than friends"?

Natasha: Loki and Tony are dating. Like a relationship.

Thor: I do not understand...

Natasha: Thor, he's gay.

Thor: BUT HE IS MY BROTHER. HE CAN NOT BE GAY.

Clint: He can still be your brother and gay. Just don't strip in front of him.

Bruce: Is everyone missing the fact that the Playboy is not only tamed, but with a guy?

Steve: I knew earlier.

Thor: I MUST HAVE WORDS WITH THE BOTH OF THEM. IMMEDIATELY.

Phil: He told me, and we have evidence.

Natasha: Did you hack into his emails?

Phil: Yeah, simplistic really. Thor, shall I invite them?

Thor: PLEASE.

Natasha: But I'm interrogating them.

Clint: Yeah, she's awesome at that. And she looks so hot whilst doing it...

Natasha: Clint. Don't.

Bruce: O.o...

Clint: Sorry Nat. Love you.

Phil: I will invite them now.

**Lokidehehehe and Ironmanisawesome have joined the chat.**

Tony: Hey guys, what's up?

Nat: It's about you and Loki. We need to talk.

**Okay, I'm leaving it there for now. I'll let you know the result next chapter. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share then feel free to let me know.**

**As always, please R&R ****xx**


End file.
